


Ending the Long Game

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 One Shot Collection [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, accidental reunion, jaewoon - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: "I'll play the long game. Live your life, I'll live mine, I know you're out there... and I'm out there too.""Someday?""Someday"





	Ending the Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where those lines are from scream at me about it and let's be friends!  
> Again, a short Jaewoon drabble, hope you like it ^^

"I'll play the long game. Live your life, I'll live mine, I know you're out there... and I'm out there too."  
  
"Someday?"

"Someday"

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Jae hyung?"  
  
Jae looked up from the book he was reading to meet with a pair of familiar eyes looking at him, bright like stars were in them. Jae couldn't grasp who was the young man with the deep husky voice standing in front of him. How did he know who Jae was?  Was he supposed to recognise this guy? His brain is telling him no but somehow his heart is telling him he knows this guy. 

 

"Jae hyung, it's me!"

 

The younger man pointed his finger to himself as if that would actually help Jae recall his identity. Jae furrowed his eyebrows, head tilting to the side in the hopes it'll roll out a memory that was tucked in too far away from the present time. 

  
  
"Who?"

 

The younger man let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes, annoyed at how hard it was to make Jae remember him. 

  
  
"Jae hyung, Jack hyeong jack hyeong.. the misses annie mae. You like it?"

 

Jae gasp, body stiffening. He gripped the edge of the table as memories starts to rush back. 

 

  
"No hell way!! Woonie? D-Dowoon?"

 

"hhyuck. Yes hyung, it's me Woonie!"

  
  
Jae can't believe whom he was staring at right now! He's really here, right here, right now. He can't seem to match the last image of the boy he remembered to the guy that was standing in front of him. The boy etched in his memories was a small skinny adorable boy with baby cheeks still intact but now-  Jae gave Dowoon a once over from head to toe. The boy was far from small with those wide shoulders and mentionable biceps. Those baby cheeks Jae used to love pinching were gone now. Replaced by a perfect sculptured sharp jaw line. Ah. There's one that still remained the same as ever; Dowoon's smile. That wide contagious smile Jae could never not miss. Unknowingly, Jae was already smiling, cheeks stretching at the sight of the familiar smile. Ah... He didn't know he missed the boy that much.

  
  
"Hyung, you're crying!"

  
  
"What? Oh my god I am! Hahahahaha oh my god, shit what is happening" Jae blinked hard, realising how everything was blurry. Wiping away the tears he didn't knew had flowed along with the heavy longing he had manage to ignore all these years.

  
  
"Hyung, why are you crying? Omaigawd hyung I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

 

"Why are you apologising?" Jae chuckled.

  
  
"I-I don't know.. you weren't crying before. You just started crying when you saw me. I'm sorry"  
  
"Idiot! Stop apologising you dummy. You might look different now but you're still the same huh?"   
  
"Ah... I guess so. Sorry."  
  
"Why are you still saying sorry? It's a good thing" He was smiling fondly as he watch the younger guy being flustered.

  
"Ah but hyung, why did you cry though?"

Jae, breathed out a laugh at the question directed to him. Knowing just how silly his answer might be if he say it out but that didn't stop Jae from telling him the exact truth as he lock his gaze with Dowoon.  
  
"Cos I realised just how much I've actually missed you"  
  
  
  
"O-oh... I've missed you too hyung" Dowoon mumbled it out, head hanging low looking everywhere else aside from Jae.

  
  
Ah.. there's another thing that hasn't change, Dowoon's ears still turns red when he's embarrassed. Cute. He is still very much adorable. He is still Jae's lil Woonie. Dowoon finally recovered and look up to meet eyes with Jae. How long has it been since the last they saw each other? So much thoughts so much feelings. So much to talk about so much to catch up on but one still remain certain. He still feels like home.

  
  
"Hyung are you alone? Care if I join you for another cup?"  
  
Jae gave him a nod and Dowoon (finally) sat at the empty seat across Jae. For a while they were just sitting there, smiling at one another. Each admiring one another, taking in how much one have changed over the years.

  
  
"12 years. It's been 12 years since we last saw each other"  
  
  
  
"Hyung" Dowoon caress Jae's open palm with a finger shyly, watching if Jae would move it away. When he doesn't, Dowoon place his whole hands softly onto Jae's, eyes locked on the older, watching him watching their hands finding home in each other.

"Hyung" Jae finally looks up to Dowoon

  
"Are you still in it?" Dowoon eyes him, hopeful. He felt Jae tighten his grip and saw a smile appearing in the corners of his lips.

"I've never left"  
  
"Shall we put an end to that then?"  
  
"I've been waiting far too long for this day"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Appreciate your thoughts and kudos!!


End file.
